


First Dance

by alygator



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Songfic, Weddings, okay it's cuter than the tags probably make it sound, unsongfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alygator/pseuds/alygator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was little thing that popped into my head as I listened to Better Place by Rachel Platten over and over in the car, complete with Jack, Cam, and Sam's commentary. An unsongfic, songfic if you will. Go listen to the song!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ashely for reading it over for me.

The soft piano notes of the song filled the air as the couple began their dance, their guests watching happily.

"'Your touch is sunlight through the trees'?" Cam repeated quietly to Sam from their spot at the head table, "Did Vala pick this song?"

Jack leaned over, "Actually Daniel picked it. But Vala has the CD...or are they just called albums if you download them?"

"Shh!" Sam shushed the guys.

Daniel lead Vala slowly around the dance floor, her wedding dress swishing as they moved to the moved to the music. Smiling, he said the words to her along with the song, "It's a better place since you came along."

Vala grinned, "And you didn't want to listen to these songs at first."

He kissed her softly, not stopping their dance.

"'It's like I've known you all my life'," Vala quoted, sliding her hands from his shoulders to loop loosely around his neck, "'We just feel so right'. Samantha likes these songs too. She helped me pick it before I had you listen to the whole album."

Daniel just smiled and leaned his forehead against hers.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Cam asked.

"Cake," suggested Jack, then shrugged Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him, "that's one of things Carter and I talked about. I was looking forward to our cake."

Cam shook his head, "this song is so cheesy but I can see why Jackson picked it...or agreed to it."

Sam got the guys to stop talking about cake and cheesy songs again while Daniel and Vala danced to their song, the words expressing colors being bright and golden again, feeling like they belong once more, a song in their heart.

The song came to a close, swelling and then slowing. Repeating once more that it was a better place since they came along.

Smiling at one another, Daniel kissed his wife again while the DJ announce them once more as Dr. and Mrs. Jackson and invited everyone else to join them on the dance floor for the next, upbeat dance song.


End file.
